Flowers For A Ghost
by KTxx
Summary: Collection of 108 word drabbles of many different characters/pairings. Fluff, angst, love, friendship, hate. Drabble ThirtyThree: 'God, he misses her. Her hair, her smile, her music, her comet.' Lucas-based. Leyton.
1. Brooke

**Character(s):** Brooke. Mentions of Julian, Jamie, Sawyer, Nathan and Haley.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill, or it's characters.  
**Time set:** S7, ep9.

**AN: **I saw a few people doing this on _Lost_ fanfiction and decided to give it a shot. Each little oneshot is 108 words, so they litterally take, like, one minute to read. I guess I don't really deserve reviews for it, but I'd love it if you did send me some to let me know what you thought. Suggestions are welcome, **x**

* * *

She sobbed, lying on her bed, clutching onto her heart desperately, praying it wouldn't shatter to pieces. Because it certainly felt like it was.

She looked at the photograph on her night stand of Jamie craddling Sawyer, a couple of weeks after she was born.

She wanted that. She wanted the two blonde children to hold _her baby _while she took a picture of it to frame, but she couldn't. It wasn't on the cards for her.

Julian wasn't going to hold her hand while she gave birth. Like Nathan did with Haley.

_It wasn't going to happen._

So she sobbed even harder.


	2. Psycho Derek

**Character(s): **Ian Banks (Derek). Mentions of his dead girlfriend. Hints of Peyton.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Just a simple psycho Derek lover.  
**Time set: **Some time before seasonfour.

Thanks to **cuteyfruity, dianehermans** and **haleydavisbaker** for reviewing the last chapter:) Okay, so this next one is Derek (_Ian_?) Jeesh, the show really needs to get more names. Don't get this mixed up with Kellerman, this is the blonde one, hehe:)

* * *

He browsed across the websites aimlessly, clicking on random links that appeared.

It's not like he could go outside, where everyone would call him a _killer _and _evil._ It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to spin the car out of control. They were fighting, he couldn't help it. He just wants her back. Back in his arms, back with him, back to tell everyone that it wasn't his fault. Back to tell people to stop.

This hole he has in his heart needs to be filled, yet he's not sure how it possibly could.

He clicked on another link.

_Punk&Disorderly._


	3. Jake

**Character(s): **Jake, Jenny. Mentions of Peyton.  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL.  
**Time set: **s1, ep21.

**AN: **I guess I'm not getting much reviews for this (thank you **cuteyfruity** and **fallingaimlessly**!) but I have quite a few of these written, and I love writing them, so I'm not gonna stop until I'm out of ideas:P But if you're reading this, then I'd love it if you reviewed. Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

He could still see her curly blonde hair spewing in different directions as the small boat moved further away from her by the second, the one he could still smell as they hugged after their _first kiss._

Jake brought his hands up to his lips. The kiss with quick, spontanious, and better that the hundreds he'd shared with Nikki. He could feel the tugging on his heart, a pull towards the docks where she was still standing. But he couldn't, he had to save Jenny. His whole world.

He looked down at her and kissed her hair softly. ''It's just you and me now, Jen.''


	4. Jamie

**Character(s):** Jamie, Haley and Peyton. Mentions of Nathan and Lucas.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own OTH.  
**Time set: **s5, ep2.

**AN: **Thanks to **paradisegirl, Ace5492 **and **fallingaimlessly** for reviewing the last drabble. This collection will feature main characters, but I also want to focus on some of the undershown characters, too. But Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Keith and other drabbles have been written, they're just waiting to be posted. I don't know what order I'm posting them in, but they will get posted eventually. This is for **cuteyfruity, **I hope you like it girly! **x**

* * *

''Oh, baby, listen. Um, Daddy's just not feeling very well today.''

Jamie's face fell, feeling dissapoint rush over him. He should be used to this by now. _Daddy doesn't feel like playing on the playstation. Daddy doesn't want to stroke Chester. Daddy doesn't want to go for ice cream_. Uncle Lucas always plays NBA live. He always takes him to the pet store to get things for the rabbit. He always takes him to the docks for ice cream.

Daddy doesn't feel like _Daddy_ anymore.

''Yeah, your Uncle Lucas is coming...'' Peyton added encouragingly.

Uncle Lucas feels more like _Daddy _than Daddy.


	5. Taylor & Haley

**Character(s): **Haley, Taylor, Lydia.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH. If I did, Taylor wouldn't even be in the show, ggr.  
**Time set: **pre-pilot.

**AN: **Thanks to **Stop Dreaming, fallingaimlessly, Ace5492, Cuteyfruity **for reviewing the last chapter. This is for **fallingaimlessly** because I know she's been wanting to read this one:) Please review. Suggestions are welcome, **x**

* * *

''You've just started your period, you'll be fine.'' Lydia assured her youngest daughter, patting her shoulder before walking out of the living room.

Taylor watched her little sister with a mischievous smile. Perfect little Haley has a problem. Now all the James' are going to fuss over the youngest sibling. No one does that for Taylor. Haley's the perfect one, Haley's the smart one, Haley's the sensible one. Haley's the one who's going to grow up and fall in love and have a perfect family. While Taylor the failure will be stuck here.

''OMG, your period? You're totally gonna die.''


	6. Julian & Brooke

**Character(s):** Julian, Brooke.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH. Wouldn't mind owning Julian though, _yum.  
_**Time set:** s7 finale.

**AN: **Hey! Thanks to **NaleyJamesScott, Ace5492, haleydavisbaker, Stop Dreaming** and **fallingaimlessly. **This one's for **haleydavisbaker,** I hope you like it:) Please review. Suggestions are welcome, **x**

* * *

He clutched his hand in hers as they walked across the snow.

It was like a _perfect_ fit. That's what they were. She makes his heart race, and apparently, he makes hers race, too. Even when he sends her a text message. And despite everything they've been through (long distance, Alex Dupre, movies, Australian guys who dig older women) his love for her never faltered. And if they can survive that, they can survive anything. Plus, Brooke's totally hotter than Michelle Pfeiffer was in _Grease 2._

''It's pretty magical, isn't it?''

She thought he was talking about Utah.

He went along with that.


	7. Nathan

**Character(s):** Nathan. Mentions of Haley and Jamie, and that dude who threw him out of a window.  
**********Disclaimer: **Don't own OTH.  
**********Time set: **pre-s5.

**AN: **Hello! Thanks to **haleydavisbaker, Ace5492, journey17, NaleyJamesScott **and **fallingaimlessly. **This is just something I wrote a while ago. Thanks for your suggestions, but could you please let me know what scene you had in mind? Or maybe something in between seasons/timejumps? I want to stick purely to the couples that have been written in the show, so no AU ones, sorry. Please review_:) _**x**

* * *

He brought the bottle up to his lips and took a sip, the alcohol burned down his throat.

It felt _good._

It took him away, for a second his mind wandered away from the chair he was sat in. It helped him forget about the crying wife and son upstairs. Just for a moment. He felt like a good person, that didn't wallow in self pity for four months. But he wasn't a good person. He didn't deserve Haley or Jamie, the ones who were still _here._

He stood up to the bad guy who offended his wife.

But at least that guy can _walk._


	8. Keith

**Character(s): **Keith, Dan. Mentions of Karen.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own OTH.  
**Time set: **Pre-pilot.

**AN: **Thanks for your reviews. And thanks for the suggestions. I'll try and work on them asap. I'm not particularly a Karen/Keith fan. You know, because Andy was one of _the_ best characters of s2. Aside from Jake and Chris. So I prefer her with him. But yeah, I always cry when Keith died, and I felt sorry for him 'cause he's loved her for so long and she didn't love him back. So, here's my drabble for Karen/Keith. Enjoy. Please review! **x**

* * *

''Who's this girl you're going out with tonight, Danny?''

Dan grinned smugly. ''Karen Roe, you know her?''

Of course he knew her, she's _Karen Roe. _The girl he's had a crush on since she moved to the school in Freshman year while he was a Sophomore. She never noticed him like _that._ She saw him as a friend, if you could call someone who said _Hi_ in the hallway one time a friend, then yeah, they were friends. It hurt, but he should be used to Dan being the better brother by now. It's always seemed that way.

''I don't think so.''


	9. Alex

**Character(s):** Alex. Mentions of Julian and Brooke.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH. If I did, Alex and Junk would totally be together. My new AU couple, awesome, don'tcha think?  
**Time set: **s7, e11.

**AN: **Thanks to **Danni1989, haleydavisbaker, NaleyJamesScott **and **fallingaimlessly** for reviewing the last chapter. Okay, so this may just be the hardest drabble I've ever written. Writing Alex Dupre's suicidal emotions in 108 words aint easy, especially because I don't like her very much, yet I loved her when we saw the _real_ her. You know, before she turned mean again and was so awful to Mia. Anyway, I hope you like this. Please review! **x**

* * *

He was her drug.

She thought she was doing well, staying off bad influences, ones that made her feel all _tingly_ inside. But then Julian Baker just waltzed into her life, and she felt them, she felt them more than any drink or any pill could make her feel. He was something that she couldn't have, and they were both _in love,_ but he loved her boss. And she was just left here, alone, wanting him. More than a drug. More than alcohol. More than anything.

_I do not love you! I don't even like you!_

Suddenly, a nice _long_ bath sounded like the perfect idea.


	10. Andy & Karen

**Character(s):** Karen, Andy, Lily.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill, k?  
**Tim set: **Some time between season4 and 5.

**AN: **Hello! Thank you, **NaleyJamesScott, Ace5492, Danni1989, haleydavisbaker **and **fallingaimlessly** for your reviews:) This was my... second drabble I wrote, I think. And after hearing how much you _love_ Andy, I decided to post it today. You know, because he's one of my faves. I always wondered how he would react to her having a daughter. So this was kinda tricky with 108 words, but I hope I did okay. Also, I've wrote two Naley ones, and I wanna know which one to post first. One if set on the s2 finale. And another one is set a few months after 6x11 in Luke's dream when Nathan went to the army and stuff. So, which one do you want me to post tomorrow? Please review! **x**

* * *

''You have... _a daughter_?''

She nodded, guiltily after what she did hit her suddenly. Leaving him, charming, successful millionaire, who she loved deeply. And here he is, finding her, café owner, now mother of _two_ children, holding her girl by the hand. But the feeling was clouded with something else, _happiness_? She felt that with him most of the time, because the smiles on his face always appeared on her own.

He looked at the girl, she screamed _Keith._ But she also whispered _Karen_. Sweet, wonderful, love of his life, Karen. The one who he's missed passionately since they've been apart.

''You wanna get some coffee?''


	11. Haley & Nathan

**Character(s):** Haley, Nathan. Hints of Chris.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show. If I did, Keller would still be in the show.  
**Time set: **season2 finale.

**AN: **Thank you, you five awesome reviewers, you know who you are:-)! Okay, so **fallingaimlessly **gave me the exact one she wanted to read, so I'm posting this one. Plus, I've decided to re-write the other one, so I don't know when that's going to be posted. And, I'm going to give you a choice of which one you want to read next, either one based on _Lindsey&Lucas _or _Quinn&David._ I know they're not exactly popular couples, but I've already wrote them. So, which one? Please review. Suggestions are welcome, **x**

... Oh, and this one feels kinda _different_ to one I've wrote, because it's, like, based on a real scene, it's basically a thought process. But I still hope you like it(:

* * *

She knocked on the door tentatively, clutching the scalf in her hand, feeling her heavy bag on her shoulder weigh her down.

_Maybe he'll carry it for me..._

Not that she expected him to. She left him here, alone, in this small town while she was singing around the country with his rival. Her heart ached as soon as she walked out of the door, and ever since she's been gone that pain has just increased by every second that passed by. The wedding ring on her finger weighed down her hand when the door opened.

There he was, handsome as ever.

''Hi.''

_She was home._


	12. Lucas & Lindsey

**Characters: **Lucas, Lindsey. Mentions of Peyton.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I don't even _like_ Lindsey.  
**Time set: **Some time before season5.

**AN: **First of all, _sorry_ for not updating yesterday. It's just been so _sunny_, it's not been sunny in forever here, I needed to soak in as much as I could. And it's still sunny now, I can't believe I've actually come online to update. But I can, because I love you guys_:) _OMG, DO YOU ACTUALLY READ MY AN'S? I didn't actually think anyone did, haha. Well, I'm actually gonna give you guys a choice now on what drabble you want me to post next. So, the _Carrie_ one or the _Brooke&Lucas_ one?

This drabble's kinda different, because it's, like, a conversation, but it throws some hints in there. I hope you like it, _please review_! **x**

* * *

''I was thinking that you could change the word _pretty_ to something a little more... _powerful._''

His eyes widened. ''Wait-what?''

An unnatractively snort came from her cute nose. Wait, since when did he think he nose was cute? _You've just broke up with Peyton, cut it out, man._

''How about _breathtaking_? You haven't used that word for like, two chapters.''

''I thought you liked my book?'' he questioned, wondering why it would probably hurt him if she didn't. ''This book... it's like _me._ Don't bruise my ego.''

She smiled at him softly. ''Believe me, I like it.''

_I like you, too. _''Thanks.''


	13. Carrie

**Character(s): **Carrie. Mentions of her dead son.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show, never will.  
**Tim set: **Some time before season5.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so I got one vote for _BL_ and one for _Carrie. _And this was the first drabble I wrote and I _really_ wanted to post it. So, here it is. Next drabble: _Brucas_ or _Chris_? Please review! **x**

* * *

She wiped her eyes with her shaking hand, trying to regain some compsure in front of the people surrounding him.

_Family._

Her family was taken away from her, the only thing she had left was gone. Her little boy. God, fate or some kind of reality wanted her to lose her son.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, always had the best manners.

Yet someone out there decided that he didn't deserve to live.

All she was feeling was this, numb feeling in her chest, needing to be filled by something. _Anything._

She turned from his grave stone and glanced at the church notice board.

_Tree Hill nancy service, hiring._


	14. Brooke & Lucas

**Character(s): **Brooke, Lucas. Mentions of Peyton.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show...  
**Time set: **s3 finale/s4, ep1. I'm not really sure.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! It was only two last chapter but I'm _hoping_ that it was because of fanfiction not working. Mine wasn't anyway. So I got one Chris vote, and one Brucas. I decided Brucas, because, I don't know. And I've realised it's more _Brooke_ than _Lucas_ anyway. I don't like them, anyone that knows me knows that I don't like them as a couple, I'm a Julian lover, so I love him with Brooke. Apologises if you don't like it. Next drabble: _Chris_ or _Mouth_? Please review! **x**

* * *

He kissed her _again. _Her best friend!

The first time it had hurt, burned, _ached. _But this time... it felt numb. It was like she had expected it, like she had already grown stronger since the first time. And ever since the school shooting, the time they stopped talking, the time she stopped missing him, she just _knew_. She knew that something was going to tear them apart, because she's never been exactly sure that he's the guy for her.

She was right.

But just because _Lucas_ wasn't, that doesn't mean that _the_ guy's not out there.

Now she just has to wait...


	15. Mouth

**Character(s): **Mouth, Nathan, Junk, Fergie, Skills. Mentions of Lucas.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show.  
**Time set: **pre-pilot, referenced in s8, ep7.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so this was reference in my fave season eight episode with Julian trying to find his best man. Ah, he's just the cutest. Next drabble: _Chris_ or _Lucas&Nathan_(brotherly drabble)? Please review! Suggestions are welcome, **x**

* * *

Mouth smiled at the rivercourt. This was probably his favourite place in the whole wide world. He got to hang around with his friends, and commentate the games they were playing. It didn't feel right today though, because Lucas wasn't here. But he still had Skills, Junk and Fergie. And that was always awesome. It was like _family._

Junk suddenly froze.

Mouth looked to his right and saw Nathan Scott, Lucas' brother walking over to them, with his friends in tow.

Suddenly, the raven haired guy stopped in front of him, chuckling slightly.

''You have a big mouth,'' he stated.

Then he punched him in it.


	16. Nathan & Lucas

**Character(s): **Lucas, Nathan.**  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own it.  
**Time set: **When Luke started writing his first book (I don't know when that was...).

**AN: **Okay, prepare youselves as this is probably the worst drabble I've ever written. I'm starting to think that I'm getting more worse at writing these each day. But I really wanted to write a NL for **journey17** because I know that they've wanted that one for a while. So despite how much I hate it, I hope everyone likes it. And thanks for the reviews! Next drabble: _Quinn&David_ or _Clay&Sara_? Please review! Suggestions are welcome, **x**

* * *

When he started writing the novel, it wasn't anything of the sort. It was just him getting out all of his feelings of the past two years. But then when he wrote the one-on-one game at the rivercourt, he remembered his brother's words spot on. He remembered how it hurt that he had a reminder of his father. That's when he realised what he was writing.

His story.

When he had to write when Nathan elbowed him in the face. Lucas winced. Because that was bad Nathan. That wasn't his brother.

He also smiled.

Because his _brother_ wasn't bad Nathan anymore.


	17. Sara & Clay

**Character(s): **Clay and Sara.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Tree Hill...  
**Time set: **some time before season7.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I guess you guys really don't want the Quinn&David one, huh? Well tough, because I'm not gonna stop asking. Even if I'm not sure if it's good or not:P. Next drabble: _Chris_ or _Quinn&David_? Please review! Suggestions are welcome, **x**

* * *

She handed him the glass of grape kool-aid, before leaning into his arms once she sat down.

He glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled. Of course she had made him buy her a real ring, she wasn't going to settle with the wedding one that she had found in the draw when _she _proposed.

They counted to two instead of three, they're addicted to a purple drink, they jump off bridges. They didn't care that they weren't normal, they're _together._

But the thought of them not being...

''Never leave me, okay?''

She grinned up at him. ''_Never._''


	18. Quinn & David

**Character(s):** Quinn and David.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Tree Hill. Don't really want to, too much responsibility for my small mind.  
**Time set: **Some time before season7.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews, they gave me this huge smile when I read them all. You guys are too kind. So, I've been pushing this all on you, and now I've looked back at it and I'm not too sure about it. But _meh_, it's too late now because you're reading it. Oh, and as I've said before, no AU couples, sorry. Next drabble: _Chris_ or _Mia_? Please review. Suggestions are welcome. **x**

* * *

''David! Look at this picture, the girl looks so-''

He popped his head in her room, not looking at the newly printed pictures on the walls. ''Do you think the movie store's still open?''

She shrugged. ''Look at this, isn't it pretty?'' she asked, bobbing her head to the picture she was holding. A girl she had saw in the park, grinning wildly at her boyfriend, you could _see _the love in her eyes. It reminded her or their early days, before her heart stopped racing and she smiled when her eyes met his.

''I can't. It might be closing soon.''

_No it's not._


	19. Chris

**Character(s): **Chris. Mentions of Haley and Brooke.  
**Disclaimer: **Chris Keller _needs_ to come back! But it's not my show so...  
**Time set: **After the whole Honey Grove thing in season4.

**AN: **Hey! I guess now I regret posting the Quinn&David one, because I don't think people liked it, or them. Anyway, here's my guy who's in my top-five-fave-oth-boys list (Julian, Nathan, Andy and Jake are in that, too). Hope you like it. Next drabble: _Mia_ or _Lucas&Peyton. _Please review. **x**

* * *

_Lonely._

That was the word the describe Chris Keller. Life on the road wasn't as good as everyone said. At first, he _loved_ it. He had The Wreckers, Haley, and lots of groupes. Plus, it didn't suck that Brooke Davis came to visit. But then she was gone, the tour was over, and Haley went back home. Then he was offered his own tour, by himself.

It had been fun at first. Girls on his arm, free drinks. All of that got old pretty fast.

Everyone was so _happy._ Having babies, falling in love, getting arrested. But he was just here, driving around the country. _Alone._


	20. Peyton & Lucas

**Character(s): **Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Tree Hill...  
**Time set: **_way _in the future.

**AN: **Hellooooo, thanks for the reviews! I know I keep making mistakes, sorry. I just only have limited use of Microsoft Word, so I can't spell check often, only for MTMTE. Oh, and I've decided to possibly end this at 25. Because that's the amount I've wrote. But _don't give up_, because I may be hit with a huge surge of inspiration at any moment, so don't, like, give up on this story or anything. I'll let you know. So the ones I have written are: another _Leyton, Jake, Mia, Dan _and_ Naley&Jamie. _Please review! **x**

* * *

He twirled her around the dancefloor as she laughed joyfully.

She passed her daughter as she did so, smiling knowingly at the look in her eye. It was the same look that she had when she got married, the best day _ever. _Now here they are, at Sawyer Brooke Scott's wedding, watching her get married to the man of her dreams.

Just like Peyton did.

''Hey Luke?'' she whispered once she found herself pressed against his chest again.

''Yeah?''

''I told you we'd be dancing at her wedding.''

Suddenly they were back, in that bedroom lying on the floor.

Their love hadn't changed at all.


	21. Jake & Lindsey

**Character(s): **Jake and Lindsey. Mentions of Lucas and Peyton.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.  
**Time set: **Some time in season4, and season6.

**AN: **Ah, I know I said no _AU _couples, but I completely fell in love with the idea of them in one of **cuteyfruity's** stories, which you should totally check out, because they rock. And I think I mixed up with the tenses, but I already suck at those, so I got confused trying to figure it out, so sorry. Oh! And **OzQueene**, I'm totally gonna check out your story, promise. I just need to find time from somewhere. Thanks for all of the reviews! Please review this one, too:)! **x**

* * *

He found himself another girlfriend.

She was called _Sunny._ She didn't like rock, she couldn't drive and she _loves_ mornings. Her hair was a bright shade of red, medium length and wavey (_not curls_).

He broke up with her pretty quickly.

A couple of years later, he's at a bar with a friend when he hears someone ranting drukenly about _comets_ and a wedding.

It turns out her name's Lindsey. And they talk all night about Tree Hill, and Lucas, and Peyton.

They've both been hurt by that love story.

But eventually, they created their own.

And Peyton couldn't ruin this one.


	22. Jamie, Haley & Nathan

**Character(s): **Nathan, Haley, Jamie.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill.  
**Time set: **About two/three years after s6, e11 (Lucas' dream episode).

**AN: **Sorry for not updating yesterday! Would you hate me if I said I forgot? It completely slipped my mind after I got in late. Guess what? I wrote another drabble! Maybe there's hope for this story yet. I just read it and I dont think it's actually _good._ I might post it tomorrow, maybe. It's Brooke based around the newest episode. I don't know if this drabble makes sense, but it's in the dream episode. And I don't know anything about the war, let's just say Nathan's never been home since he left. Please review!

Oh, and check out _Comet_ by _OzQueene_. It's JP, and it rocks. **x**

* * *

The boy looked eagerly as the car pulled up outside the house.

Yes, he had heard so many stories about this man. His momma had read him many letters, but he didn't _know_ him.

Haley hurried out of the house and flung her arms around the dark haired man in the driveway, they kissed passionately (_gross, _the boy had thought). After a couple of minutes, they had walked inside the house she had bought after saving her Karen's Café salary.

She crouched down next to her son, and pointed at the man, who was grinning widely, staring at him in awe.

''Jamie, this is your Dad.''


	23. Brooke 2

**Character(s): **Brooke. Mentions of Haley, Peyton, Lydia, Jamie, Sawyer, Julian, Chloe.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own OTH.  
**Time set: **right after 8x18.

**AN: **Thanks for all of your reviews:) I haven't got many drabbles left (three to be exact) so this whole updating-every-day thing isn't going to last much longer. Now it will just be when I get inspiration. Believe me, it's incredibly difficult to try and fit someone's emotions while setting the scene in 108 words. This, for example, was really difficult. I rewrote half of it when I realised how crap it was. So hopefully the next ones good. The next drabble is Mia. Please review! Suggestions are welcome, but no AU couples (JL were a possibility, they could actually happen, but people like Lucas and Haley would never possibly happen). **x**

* * *

She stumbled out of the hospital room, trying to catch her breath.

Peyton has a baby.

Haley has _two _babies.

Brooke can't even get one.

Having a baby was one of the things she just _knew_ that she wanted. She wanted to be married to an amazing man, _check._ She wanted to sell her designs, _check._ But having a child would fill the hole in her heart that she's had ever since she got the false pregnancy test in high school. Having a baby would make her believe that happiness was actually a destination.

Now Chloe has a baby, too.

Brooke doesn't have a baby.


	24. Mia

**Character(s): **Mia. Mentions of Chase.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own the show. But Chase and Mia need to get back together, now!  
**Time set: **Just before she broke up with him by text. That was in 7x21, right? I'm really not sure.

**AN: **Hey, thanks for the reviews! Guess what? _Guess!_ Okay, I wrote three drabbles yesterday (Damien 3x20, Rachel pre-pilot, Karen pre-pilot), so woop! I'm starting to feel even more hopeful for this collection. Computer high five? No... okay. Anyone that knows me on here knows that I'm a huge CM fan and a giant CA hater. So here's Mia's thought process from when she broke up with him. Please review! Suggestions welcome (no promises that I can actually write them though), **x**

* * *

She watched as the trees passed by is one big _blur_.

Everything seemed like a blur these days. Everyday was the same, same music, same people, same stinking tour bus. The fans were great though, they made everything worth while.

But they didn't replace this ache in her heart. She's had it ever since she left Chase in TRIC surrounded by all of those _girls_. She isn't like them. She can't be there for him. She can't teach him how to make drinks. She can't be a good girlfriend miles away. She doesn't deserve him.

So she picked up her Blackberry.


	25. Nathan & Julian

**Character(s): **Julian, Nathan. Mentions of Lydia and Brooke.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Time set:** some time before 8x19 but after 8x18.

**AN: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Okay, big news, this story isn't over! The _amazing_ **othfan1919** sent me a bunch of awesome ideas of characters that I never even considered, and now I've got _thirteen_ drabbles pre-written, and I'm writing more as we speak. So there's: _Dan, Leyton, Damien, Rachel, Karen, Jack/Sam, Keith/Jules, Nathan/Lydia (father and daughter), Lily, Skills/Bevin _and _Chase/Mia. _Yey. I guess some people didn't like the Mia one in the last chapter. But I hoped you like this. Please review! **x**

* * *

''_She's so beautiful, man. You'll know what it's like soon, right?_'' Nathan asked, his voice slightly wobbly from the bad signal connection.

Julian closed his eyes as the pain in his chest burned. Nathan didn't know what happened, no one knew. Lydia was only born yesterday, they didn't want to rain on anyone's parade. But it just _hurt_... so bad. He remembers talking about how excited he was to the Scott man about being a father, and Nathan got to experience it again.

He can't even do that _once._

Julian quickly wiped the tear from his cheek before his wife saw.


	26. Damien

**Character(s):** Damien. Mentions of Nathan, Haley and Ms. Lauren.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine.  
**Time set:** s3, ep20.

**AN: **I've been really enjoying writing Damien in MTMTE, so I thought I'd write this. Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, so what one do you want next? _Jack&Sam _or _Keith&Jules_? Please review! **x**

* * *

He glared at the retreating couple as they smiled at each other lovingly.

He remembers in High Flyers when Nathan used to brag about his wife, the rock star, and how he would listen to her music on his ipod. Damien once overheard Nathan talking to his roommate about her, saying that she had left him, but then she come back, so he left her. He had then declared how much he loved her.

Damien used to love someone like that, Lauren, she had moved away to go to an art school in Savannah.

Haley came back for Nathan.

When was Lauren going to come back for him?


	27. Jack & Sam

**Character(s): **Sam, Jack.**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned it, Sam and Jack would be back, or at least they would have been at Brulian's wedding. But they weren't, so obviously I don't own One Tree Hill.  
**Time set: **s6, ep19.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! I guess people don't really like this much anymore... but oh well, I'm still going to post them all because I like most of them. But if you are reading then please review! **x**

* * *

He stood up suddenly. ''Sam,'' he turned her around and pressed his lips onto hers softly.

_Woah._

He didn't mean to do that.

It was weird, but he felt like he just _had_ to, like there was a pull or something. She was his best friend, and the only person who ever believed in him, she defended him, stuck up for him. She was _there for him._ Always, no matter what.

But now she could be leaving, and he couldn't not do _something._

''I just... wanted to do that,''

He did, he's _always_ wanted to do that.

Because this 'pull or something' feels like... _love_.


	28. Lydia & Nathan

**Character(s): **Nathan, Lydia, Jamie. Mentions of Haley.  
**Disclaimer: **Still not mine...  
**Time set: **_years _in the future.

**AN: **Sorry for the lack of updates! But I'm in a hurry now so I'll make this quick. I hated Nathan's reaction to the Ian comment about Lydia, so I decided to post this one today. Hope you like it. Please review! **x**

* * *

He leaned against her doorway, watching as she placed a bracelet on her wrist. Nathan instantly saw Haley, causing him to smile at the beauty they both have.

''Who's the boy your mom won't stop hugging downstairs?''

She jumped slightly, smiling at her father with a shrug. ''Just a friend.''

He raised an eyebrow. ''Then why does this friend have flowers?''

_Crap. _''Uh, they're for you, silly.''

No way was his fifteen year old, innocent daughter going on a _date. _''Jamie, get the baseball bat!''

The twenty two year old suddenly appeared in the room, smiling as he pumped his fist in the air. ''_Sweet!_''


	29. Rachel

**Character(s): **Rachel.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own OTH.  
**Time set: **pre-pilot.

**AN: **Thanks for your reviews! This one was really hard to write with 108 words, and I really wanted to hint that this was the point when Rachel stopped eating when she was younger (remember, she said she stopped eating and got her stomach stapled or something, then she got all that surgery, I don't remember all the details) so it was a bit of a challenge. Please review! **x**

* * *

''Hey look, it's fatty Rachel.'' one girl sneered with a giggle as her group of friends laughed.

Rachel shut her eyes for a moment, smiling in relief when they bus reached her road. Her mom's away again and daddy was working, so she had to take the bus. _I should have walked_, she thought as she walked down her street.

Ryan, the boy next door, was smiling at something, but then when his eyes met hers his look turned disgusted.

Once she returned home a plate of cookies were on the counter.

She didn't eat them.

She didn't eat again until the next morning.


	30. Chase & Mia ft Chris Keller

**Character(s): **Chase, Mia, Chris. Mentions of Nathan.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I'm just hopelessly in love with Stephen... _ahh, Stephen._  
**Time set: **Some time between season6 and 7. Referenced in s6, ep14.

**AN: **Reviews for this have majorly dropped (thanks for the ones are still reviewing, it really means a lot to me) so I've decided not to write anymore, but I will post the ones that I've already written. Sorry for not always doing this daily, it just slips my mind. I really doubt Chase would do this, but I really wish he would, enjoy! Please review! **x**

* * *

After being directed by one of the many people backstage, he found her dressing room. Chase smiled as he opened the door, hoping his surprise visit to Atlanta where she's playing would make her happy, like she makes him.

But once he walked inside, the smile fell from his face.

She was talking and laughing with some spikey haired dude, who noticed him before she did.

''Looks like Chris Keller's got a fan,'' he drawled.

''_If she ever meets a guy named Chris Keller, punch first, ask questions later._''

Nathan's words suddenly clouded his mind as his fist connected with the male rock stars jaw.


	31. Karen

**Character(s): **Karen. Mentions of Dan. Hints of Lucas.  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.  
**Time set: **pre-pilot.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while, but I hope you like this. There's not many of these left in my file, I'm running out. Five, to be exact. So, I really hope you enjoy this one. Please review:)

* * *

She stared at the stick in her hand, the two lines looking up at her.

She's not ready to have a _baby_! She's still in high school, never worked a day in her life.

Dan.

He would be happy, wouldn't he? If it was a boy, he would have his eyes, his hair, his mouth. He would be so perfectly Dan Scott that she would love him to pieces. If it was a girl then Dan would love her too, of course he would.

They would have a huge house with a picket fence.

She placed a hand on her flat stomach. _Hello, Dan Jr._


	32. Jules & Keith

**Character(s): **Keith, Jules. Mentions of Dan, hints of Karen.  
**Disclaimer: **It's not mine!  
**Time set: **Some point between Keith exit in s2 and his return in s3.

**AN: **Only four more left! Hope you like this one. Please review:)

* * *

He watched her for a moment, pushing the shopping kart around the aisle half heartedly.

There she was, his fiancé. Despite the fact she ran away, leaving him heartbroken, he understood why. It was Dan, it was _always_ Dan. He ruined everything. But no way, he's not going to let him win this one. He loves her more than anything.

(Well, _almost._)

''Jules,'' he breathed, grinning in that way he does.

She turned to him with a gasp, realising there was no hate in his eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tight as humanly possible. ''I've missed you,'' she whispered softly.


	33. Lucas & Peyton

**Character(s): **Lucas, Nathan. Mentions of Peyton. Hints of Naley.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show, k?  
**Time set: **Some time between season4 and 5.

**AN: **Eeek, sorry it's been so long! But don't thank me, thanks **Kellyyy **for reminding me about these. Seriously, I kinda pushed it out of my mind when I realised that these aren't very good. And as for this one, I'm not sure if I've got all of the LP-ness right, I'm a NH girl, you see. But I'd love to know what you think! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

''I wanna get her something _epic,_ it's our anniversary soon.''

Lucas thought about getting something for his and Peyton's anniversary, the anniversary of another year since she left. God, he misses her. Her hair, her smile, her music, her _comet_. His heart is litterally aching every moment they're apart, and he only gets to see her once every few months thanks to his job and hers. _Stupid LA. Stupid University of Maryland._

And everytime he thinks about her, he has this sudden urge to listen to _The Cure._

He glanced down at the jewelery in front of him. Something caught his eye.

An engagement ring.


End file.
